Talk:Paige Kirby
Name of article Flags such as are placed on pages to encourage discussion of an issue. That's why they contain a link to the article's talk page. For any editor to remove the flag when no discussion has occurred is inappropriate. Paige apparently lives outside the home, which may indicate that she has married; she was credited only as "Paige." If there are other examples of assuming last names, one should provide the links to those examples. Character pages are typically written in past tense, although conditionals may be in present tense.-- 00:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Annabelle Campos and Mrs. Kirby are the first examples that spring to mind of characters whose last names are never mentioned on-screen, yet we assume it due to their familial connections. I think it's reasonable to assume that her last name is Kirby unless we are told otherwise. Even if the scenario that you suggest is true (and that scenario of her being married is speculation for which we have no basis), her birth/maiden name would still have been Paige Kirby. If contrary information does come up in a later ep, we can easily move the page then. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 01:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Citing pages that you created is hardly evidential.-- 02:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I know I created them. That's why they "sprang to mind" as I stated in my post. Are you arguing that Annabelle Campos and Mrs. Kirby should be moved? —WikiaCitizen (reply) 02:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::In addition, in the edit http://flashforward.wikia.com/index.php?title=Simon_Campos&diff=18261&oldid=18116, you yourself created links to Adam Campos and Graham Campos -- characters whose last names are not stated on-screen. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 03:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not without discussion! I've added the appropriate headers ;) - Bryan 02:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, I already made other points --- about her being married and taking her husband's name being speculation, that her birth name is almost certainly Paige Kirby, and that the page can be moved if we are later given contrary information. Finally, using a default sort key of "P" when her sister and mother are sorted under "K" seems inconsistent. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 02:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Your attention is invited to the credit screens below: *File:1x11 Credits Co-Starring 1.jpg *File:1x11 Credits Co-Starring 2.jpg *File:1x12 Credits Co-Starring 1.jpg *File:1x12 Credits Co-Starring 2.jpg You will note that all three of Simon's siblings are credited by their last names. "Mrs. Campos," whose last name is probably correct for her culture and generation, was played by Claire Jacobs, who was crtedited a guest star; guest stars' roles typically do not appear on screen. And, if we do not knowe Paige's last name for a fact, sorting her under "K" is pointless.-- 14:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thank you for clearing up the Campos names. But none of the above screenshots you provided mention Paige. :You said that Mrs. Campos's last name is probably correct for her culture and generation. Isn't it reasonable to assume the same for Paige? :My point of view is that we write these articles based on such reasonable assumptions. I just went back and watched the episode again and copied down the on-screen dialogue between Nicole and the red-haired woman in episode 1.11 "Revelation Zero, Part 1": ::Red-haired woman: "Sorry." ::Nicole: "Whatever. She's had breakfast." ::Red-haired woman: "The nanny was late." ::Nicole: "You know, when you say you're going to be here, I need you to be here." ::Red-haired woman: "It's not my fault." ::Nicole: "She burned the Bible this morning." ::Red-haired woman: "What?" ::Nicole: "I want to search the house again for matches or a lighter. Whatever." ::Red-haired woman: "The family Bible? Mom!" :So how do we even know that the red-haired woman is "Paige", the sister of Nicole mentioned -- but never seen -- back in episode 1.04 "Black Swan"? We don't, not for sure -- maybe Nicole has multiple sisters, and this is red-haired woman is another sister besides Paige. If we're going strictly by facts established on-screen, then this article should be split into two articles: "Paige" and "Nicole's sister". However, I think we should not speculate without evidence on whether Nicole has multiple sisters, and that we can make the reasonable assumption that this red-haired woman is Paige, the only sister thus far mentioned on screen, albeit in a much earlier episode and one not explicitly identified as this red-haired woman. If we can make that assumption, then it is also reasonable for us to give her last name as Kirby. :I would be grateful if a third editor would give an opinion on this discussion. :—WikiaCitizen (reply) 15:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::If Nicole's sister is uncredited or referred in the credits as something other than "Paige" or "Paige Kirby," then I agree that there should be multiple pages (Paige or Paige Kirby and Nicole's sister, Nicole's other sister, Nicole's red-haired sister, etc.). I thought speculation was that Paige was a twin or very similar in appearance to Nicole, given the priest's mis-identification.- Bryan 19:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I think it's fairly clear that our unnamed is Nicole's sister based on her interest in the family Bible and yelling "Mom!" Proposed solution: Move the page (no pun intended) to "Nicole's sister" with no redirects. We'll have to change the credit on the 1x11 episode page, but that's simple. If she ever re-appears with better credit, we can adjust. Curiously, I seem to remember that she was credited at the front end when the show aired, but I've already deleted the episode from my DVR.-- 00:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC)